


Nine words of Shassie

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for words on Deviantart, these were the words given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine words of Shassie

Hypnotist-

Lassie didn't believe in Psychics or Ghosts or the Lochness monster or Bigfoot, so he was confused as to the reason Shawn, Juliet, and Gus dragged him to a hypnotist show. What would make them think he would want to see a hypnotist if he didn't believe in them? But he had gone, bregrudgingly of course. When he had went, he firmly believed he could not be hypnotised because it wasn't real.

He changed his thinking the next day when he walked into the presinct to find pictures of him making out with Shawn with the hypnotist behind them.

"Danm hypnotist," Carlton growled.

Convention-

When you love somebody you do a lot of things you would not normally do, just for them. Which is the reason Carlton currently found himself at a comic convention with Shawn, apparently Shawn loved Stan Lee. And when he heard that he was going to be in Santa barbara for the upcoming comic con he just had to go. Normally Gus would have been dragged with him, but Gus was busy so Shawn had begged him to go.

Fuzzy- 

Shawn loved cats, that was something Lassie had discovered shortly after he had began dating the fake Psychic. So he wasn't surprised when he got home from work and found a fluffy black kitten lying on his couch and staring at him. 

"Shawn!" he yelled and Shawn come running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"Why is there a cat on my couch?" Lassie asked.

"Her name's Ms. Fuzzy, there was somebody giving away kittens outside the Psych office, Ms. Fuzzy was the only one left," Shawn replied.

"Shawn," Lassie began and Shawn sighed moving over to the couch and picking the little kitten up and cuddling it to his chest.

"I'll go take her back." Shawn said sadly and started walking to the door, it was Lassiter's turn to sigh now.

"She can stay," he said and Shawn grinned happily and held the black kitten up to him as she meowed at him. 

That was how the cat known as Ms. Fuzzy came to be part of the Lassiter house hold.

Pineapple-

Lassie didn't understand Shawn's obsession with the prickly yellow fruit. He liked Pineapple just fine, but he didn't understand. Shawn loved anything that had to do with pineapple, he even had a pillow in the shape of a pineapple. And after they had begun dating Lassie found his fridge always had a pineapple and pineapple chunks in it. 

Sparten-

Lassie was never going to let Shawn watch '300' again. After he had seen it Shawn went around screaming "We are Sparten" and no matter how many times people corrected him he kept saying it.

"We are Sparten" Shawn screamed running into the bullpen with Gus behind him.

"Shawn it's 'We are Sparta' not Sparten" Lassie corrected him for the thousandth time.

"I've heard it both ways" Shawn quipped with a smile and Lassie groaned, nope that movie was never being played in front of Shawn again.

Irish- 

Despite being Irish Lassie really didn't like St. Patrick's day, then again he didn't really like holidays in general. And especially not this holiday, there was always some rookie dared by another officer to pinch him for not wearing green. 

Carlton growled at a petite brunette who had just started yesterday who pinched his butt much to the amusment of the five officers standing not to far who were obviously the ones who dared her. The poor rookie took off running with tears in her large brown eyes. Juliet shook her head from where she sat at her desk.

"Can't you lighten up Carlton, just for one day?" she asked.

"No," he replied and she sighed.

"You're Irish, how can you hate St. Patrick's day?" Jules asked as he sat at his desk.

"Because it's a stupid holiday," he answered.

"I got you something" Juliet told him, standing from her own desk and walking to his. "Wear this, at least for a little bit, please?" she asked handing him a pin.

"I am not wearing that ridicules thing" Lassiter said and Juliet frowned puffing her bottom lip out, she knew Lassiter could never tell her no when she did that. She was the only one who always got what she wanted from him when she did that. Lassie sighed and held out his hand for the pin. Juliet smiled and dropped it in his palm. Lassiter stared at the innocent pin with the words 'Kiss me I'm Irish' written on it for a few seconds before pinning it to his shirt.

About an hour later Shawn walked in Gus following behind him, Shawn heading straight for Lassiter's desk.

"Hey Lassi-frass" Shawn greeted grabbing a pen from his holder and clicking it.

"Spencer if you don't stop that I will shoot you" Carlton said his eye twitching in anoyance. Shawn leaned down over his desk to say something but stopped and peered at the pin. 

"Kiss me I'm Irish, well I'd hate to disobey an order," Shawn grinned, and before Lassiter could figure out what he meant Shawn grabbed Lassie's tie and pulled him into a kiss. Carlton sat wide eyed in shock as Shawn kissed him. His arms wouldn't follow his brains order to push the other man away, he could do nothing but sit there. When Shawn broke away Carlton's mouth opened and closed severel times, reminicesnt of a fish stuck on land.

"We agreed not to do that while at work" Lassie finally said, realizing too late that he just confirmed the fact that he was dating Shawn to everybody in the presinct. 

"I know, but it was fun" Shawn replied before pecking him on the lips and following Gus out of the building. Once he was gone Carlton looked back down to the file he was working on a small smile on his face. 

Maybe St. Patrick's day wasn't so bad after all, he decided, along with the fact he was definately wearing a 'Kiss me I'm Irish' pin again next year. 

Smoothie-

Carlton was not in a good mood, which wasn't a surprise to those who knew him, but that wasn't the point. His day had gone to hell the moment he woke up that morning. His alarm hadnt gone off, so he was late getting up. He had cut himself shaving in his rush. He had spent fifteen minutes searching for his shoe, only to find it under the bed. He had to skip coffee or he would have been late to work. He went outside surprisingly only a minute after he usually left to find his car with a scratch and a flat tire. He had to change the flat, and of course that was the moment it decided to begin pouring down rain. He ended up being thirty two minutes late to work, because he had to change his clothes after changing his tire. And when he got to work he discovered his watch wasn't working. And on top of all that, he was stuck behind his desk doing paperwork all day. So he was not in a good mood.

"Hey Lassie" Shawn said standing in front of his desk, and though Lassiter loves him he does not think he can deal with his hyperness today. Not unless his mood improved, which didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon.

"Shawn go bug someone else please," Carlton sighed, not looking up from the file he was working on.

"Jules said you were in a bad mood, so I bought you one of those bannana smoothies you like" Shawn told him setting the pale yellow smoothie on his desk before walking away. Lassie looked at the smoothie for few seconds and then smiled slightly taking a sip of the smoothie. At least one good thing happened today. Carlton thought as he drank his smoothie. 

Cupcake-

Lassiter walked into the presinct and headed in the direction of his desk.

"Happy birthaday Carlton" Juliet smiled before he could reach his desk, Carlton just frowned at her.

"I don't celerbrate my birthday" he replied and it was her turn to frown.

"But it's a special day" she said and Lassie shrugged.

"To me it's just another day" he told her walking to his desk. When he reached his desk he noticed the vanilla cupcake sitting on a napkin with green frosting. He looked to Juliet in a silent question, who shook her head no. Lassiter looked again at the cupcake, if it wasn't from O'hara then who was it from?

"Happy birthday Lassie" Shawn said grinning happily and hugging him when he appeared at his side. "Do you like the cupcake I made you?" Shawn asked.

"You made it?" Lassiter asked wrly, if Shawn made it there was no way he was eating it, he loved Shawn, but wasn't with him for his cooking abilities.

"Okay Gus made it, I decorated it" Shawn admited seeing the look Lassie gave him and Lassie turned to Gus who was standing next to Juliet to see if that was true.

"Don't worry I made it, after Shawn tried to make you a cake, I talked him out of giving it to you by promicing him I'd make a cupcake for him to give you" Gus replied. Lassie silently thanked Gus for that. He remembered the last time he had eaten something Shawn had made, he ended up in the hospital with food poisiong.

"Okay, just eat it" Shawn said bouncing up and down on his feet in excitment and Lassie picked up the green covered cupcake deciding that maybe his birthday wasn't so bad after all.

Star-

Lassie really didn't know why he agreed to sit out on the ground with Shawn and look at stars, but he did. Shawn had apparently liked stars since he was a child and had even learned all of their names, but he didn't tell many people that. In fact before he had told Carlton, he said Gus and his father was the only ones who knew.

Shawn laid his head on Lassiter's shoulder still looking up at the stars in the sky and moved a bit closer to the head detective. Lassie put his arm around the other man and smiled, this was actually really nice.

"They say if you wish on a shooting star it will come true" Shawn said suddenly and Lassie looked down at the brown haired head that rested on his shoulder. "It's true, I wished that you would love me, and now you do" Shawn added.

"Shawn I loved you for a while, even before we had started dating, you don't need a shooting star to make me love you" Carlton told him. Shawn smiled and leaned up kissing Lassiter and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Niether man noticed the shooting star that flew across the sky, and neither man would care if they had, they didn't need a shooting star for their wish to come true.


End file.
